Back in Townsville
by theflowermaid
Summary: With the ongoing war in the Wizarding world back at Britain, the 16 year old Powerpuff Girls, along with the Rowdyruff Boys are forced to come back to give Townsville a visit for Christmas Break after numerous requests from their respective parents. But there may be more trouble brewing in Townsville than at Hogwarts itself... (A 3 part one shot that's part of MF. Please review!)
1. Back in Townsville: Part 1

_**A/N: One thing that you should note immediately: I'm not going to be using the show's design and personalities of the Girls' teenage versions. That also goes for the Boys as well. I seriously hate those designs, especially with their make up, super cliched personalities and everything. If someone could draw a teenage version of the Girls without the things I stated above **__**and the Boys (especially Boomer) with their original hairstyles**__**, I would greatly appreciate it. :D And one more thing: Like with the HP one shot, this is also set in Mysterious Fates' universe. So don't be surprised to see a ton of references to the HP plotline. **_

_**Also, I'm splitting this one shot into three parts, so that part 1 will be the Girls' POV in their visit back to Townsville, part two will be the Boys' POV and part 3 will include all of them because I'm holding part 3 for an epic mini battle.**_

_**So that's it. Enjoy this three part-er!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville: Part 1<strong>

_The city of Townsville. A quiet city, with no amount of crime surprisingly taking ahold of it. The citizens tearfully gave their goodbyes to Townsville' beloved super heroes, The Powerfuff Girls, when they left for boarding school at Great Britain 6 years ago. But...now it's close to winter break, where every kid is getting ready for Christmas. And guess who's coming back for a visit?!_

-_At the Townsville Airport_

_Blossom's POV_

"YAY! WE'RE BACK AND READY TO ROLL BABY!"

I sighed as I saw Buttercup pull a mini dance routine. I swear to God, she's not normal, even by wizarding standards.

"Buttercup, you're going to attract a crowd," said Bubbles as she followed me and Buttercup to the Luggage pickup.

"Come on, the both of you!" Buttercup stopped dancing as she cried out, "Aren't you the least bit excited that you're back at your hometown after two years of staying in Britain during the holidays? _Americano comprendo _anybody?"

I was shocked at her accusing stare. "Why would you think I'm not happy, Buttercup?! Of course I am. But with You-Know-Who coming back, everybody's lives in danger because of it and the Professor begging us to visit this Christmas, presents is the last thing on my mind..." I paused as I thought about my little predicament of me realizing my feelings for Brick six months ago and thought I'd rather die than let Buttercup know about it. Bubbles and Boomer already see right through me as is.

"And we're trying to get home _without_ anybody crowding us," added Bubbles. "Don't get me wrong, I love Townsville and it's people, but I was enjoying the attention that we were getting back at Hogwarts, which was _none_. Although...I really do feel sorry for Harry..."

I nodded in agreement. Bubbles then put on a curious look as her blue eyes wandered the airport. "Hey, where are the Boys? I thought that they were with us just now."

Buttercup and I looked around, the Rowdyruff Boys nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed as I got my trunk, "Where are th-"

"We didn't abandon you three, just in case you're wondering," said a voice, which I recognized as Butch. "Our trunks were just on the other side of the airport."

"By the way, the Professor just called me," said Boomer, taking out his cell. "He's wondering what's taking us so long."

Bubbles smacked her forehead as me and Buttercup groaned. Back home for barely five minutes and the Professor was already plotting to embarrass us.

"Boomer, oh dear god, I'm so sorry," Bubbles tried to apologize but he simply put up his hand and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I said that we're on our way."

I sighed in relief. "Boomer, you're a life save-" My phone interrupted my appreciation. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes. Blossom. I do hope that you and your sisters aren't doing anything that would make me want to destroy you," a familiar voice with a Japanese accent replied back. It's official. The world at the moment, was against us.

"No, you stupid green monkey!" I yelled as Boomer and Butch started groaning, knowing who was at the other end of the call. "We're at the airport, getting our bloody luggage!"

At the other end of the line, Mojo Jojo sighed in contempt. "Hmm. I guess you aren't doing anything stupid. On the other hand, you seemed to have developed a bit of a British accent."

I blinked as I glanced at my phone in a quizzical manner and then looked at everybody else. "Uh..."

"Never mind," said Mojo as I put it back to my ears. "So, uh, quick warning, HIM may call Bubbles so I highly suggest that you do not pick up the phone if he does."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Mojo, are you crazy?! He's gonna know no matter what! And why the heck are you, of all people, warning us about this?"

"Because HIM found out about the ongoing struggle back in Britain. And unless you want to go back to Hogwarts-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point. HIM calls, she doesn't pick up. If she does anyway, try not to anger him."

"Well...I was going to say that you don't want to do anything that would make HIM tell Professor Utonium everything if he's not in a good mood...but that works too."

"Got it, Mojo. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. Um, Where's Brick?"

My legs almost turned into jelly when he mentioned Brick. I quickly and casually grabbed the handle of my trunk for balance. Goddammit, I got it bad. The one person I hated from the start is the person I fall in love with. Well, I gradually did get to know him better but ever since Princess cruelly dropped the bomb on me, things have been...different. It's normally clichéd from my perspective but then again, life wasn't exactly steady for any of us since the Tournament.

Anyway, I realized that Mojo had to be hiding in the airport somewhere. Glancing furtively, I found a not so great camouflage behind one of the Ad boards.

Before I hung up, I said, "Mojo, please stop pretending that you're a billboard and actually come talk to us in person."

Mojo came out from behind the billboard as I pointedly stared at him. Mojo glared back at me for a minute and then yelled, "What?!"

I smacked my head. "How many times have we caught you like this, Mojo?"

Mojo pretended to look aghast. "What? I am shocked! Never have I spied on you in my life!" He put up a finger and shook it at my face as he continued, "In order for me to spy on you, I must have the-"

"Mojo, if you're gonna repeat yourself for a thousand times again," said Boomer in a bored voice, "At least do it in a way that's refreshing."

"Yeah, and Blossom's right," agreed Butch, "it's not the first time we ran into you like this."

Mojo sighed. "Fine. I'll admit. Ever since Bubbles and Boomer started dating, I guess I became a little...hmm, what's the word..."

"How about overbearing?" asked Boomer irritably.

"You better watch your- "

"Mojo, either you spend another minute arguing with Boomer and make us late in the process," growled Bubbles, "or you deal with it when we get back home."

My jaw hung open in the air. I was floored. Don't get me wrong, Bubbles can be really tough but she still surprises me when she actually acts on the impulse.

"Gezz, Bubbles..." Buttercup trailed off.

Bubbles looked back at Buttercup in annoyance. "Do you want the Professor to murder us and the Boys?"

Buttercup shook her head warily. Even Mojo looked scared and reluctantly huffed in my direction. "Alright, fine. But first off, where is- "

"I'm right here, Mojo."

We all turned around see Brick wearing an annoyed expression with his trunk beside him. He closed the cell that was in the other palm of his hand as he added, "Mojo, I knew you were going to be here, so that's why I stayed a little behind."

We all eyed him suspiciously. Mojo may have believed him, but the rest of us didn't. We all knew why he was a little late to the party. One, his cell was out, which meant that either HIM or the Professor had called him. Two, Bubbles and Boomer and I knew the real reason: he didn't want to deal with Mojo about dumping Princess's sorry butt and his feelings for me. God, I still can't believe that he fell in love with me two years ago. Doesn't matter if it was during the search for Jodha's pendant or at the Yule Ball, he nevertheless started developing them at some point.

"So..." said Brick, trying to get all eyes away from him, "Can we get going now? Because there's this awesome burger place across town and I want to really try their cheeseburgers and their Oreo milkshakes- "

He stopped blabbering when he saw Mojo give him a furious look. Luckily, Bubbles (again) came to the rescue by screaming, "MOJO!"

Mojo, still keeping the fury etched on his face, turned around and started walking towards the exit. Buttercup and Butch started walking in silence behind him, while Bubbles was with Boomer talking about what they were going to do during the holidays. I started following them when Brick suddenly called, "Blossom. Do you have a minute?"

I turned around to face him. I have been avoiding him since the start of the year and I kinda planned on avoiding him until I found a way to tell him about how I felt. But apparently, God wanted to make me feel more pain and confusion than ever.

"Brick, I really can't talk right now."

He walked closer towards me. "I can understand if you don't want to. However..." he trailed off, looking deep in my eyes. "...you have been avoiding me for a couple of months. I think it's time we talk about this."

My heart started beating twice as fast. I didn't know what say. It only a minute later when I said anything.

"Why didn't you try to tell me earlier?" I finally asked him with a strained voice. "Why did you wait until Princess showed up, who was jealous out of her mind?"

Brick wouldn't look at me. He instead glanced off to the side, looking despondent. He then shrugged and answered, "I didn't know how. But if you don't want a relationship, I'm completely fine in staying friends. I just wanna know your answer."

My heart and my brain were at war at that point.

_Tell him how you really feel! _my heart said.

_No! Think about it first! _my brain responded. _Besides, are you sure you really love him?_

_Stop over thinking things! These are times when you have to follow your heart!_

_Yes, but I don't want to get my heart broken in the process!_

_Ugh! You're going to get even more heartsick if you don't tell him!_

I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I tried to think of an answer. My façade always faded nowadays whenever I looked at him. The world suddenly felt like everything had gone into slow motion. "Brick...um..I...really, really- "

"OI!"

We both jumped. Coming back to reality, it was Buttercup calling us over.

"What are you two idiots just standing there for?!" hollered Butch. "Come on!"

We got our trunks and ran over to them quickly.

"Gezz, Blossom," said Buttercup, "what got your logical brain in a twist? You know the Professor is going to murder us if we don't get there on time! Or..." Buttercup's voice went down to a whisper, "_maybe you're just head over heals in love to even think."_

I froze in place. Buttercup knew?! "H-how...what...how did y-you know?" I managed to stammer out.

Buttercup shrugged. "You're my sister, Blossom. I'm probably the only person besides Bubbles, the Professor and God who can see through right through you. Besides, me and Butch wheedled the truth out of Boomer and Bubbles."

I sighed. As much as those two are trustworthy together, they can easily crack under pressure. I let out a tiny giggle. "You forgot Boomer. The guy may seem like an idiot but he's really perceptive when it actually matters."

Buttercup patted my shoulder. "I know. Come on, let's go."

As I glanced at Brick, who was now talking to Butch, I started to fear that I may never tell him. But at that point...my mind's been made up. I was going to tell him before we had to go back to Hogwarts at the end of winter break. And whether he was still interested or not...I still had to._ I just had to..._

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles' POV<em>

It was great being back in Townsville. The familiar surroundings, the good old Pokey Oaks Elementary school...I felt like a five-year old again as I flew around the city, going over Townsville Park as I waved over to the citizens. Three days ago, everybody got quite the surprise when they found out that we were in Townsville for winter break and a huge party was held in our honor the next day. The Mayor was naïve as ever, Ms. Bellum gushed over how much we had grown and later, the Professor gave us a huge hug and then started whining about why we hadn't come home to visit during the summer. Then we all went down to the burger joint that Brick was talking about and boy, were those milkshakes good.

Either way, today was rather peaceful as I flew around town. Eventually, I landed at Pokey Oaks Elementary to pay Ms. Keene a visit. I opened the door and saw Ms. Keene, (who was still surprisingly rocking that orange vest) grading the current kindergartners' homework.

"Uh, Ms. Keene?" I raised my hand in greeting. She glanced up from her papers and looked quite happy to see me.

"Bubbles?!" Ms. Keene walked over and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you again! How long has it been?"

I laughed. "Five years, Ms. Keene. It's definitely been a while."

"Well, you certainly have grown! And so has your hair, it's as long as Blossom's now! I remember the last time I saw you, when you had your short hair in pigtails. Come, come, sit down!" She gestured to one of the tables. "Oh, we have so much to catch up on! You have to tell me everything about Britain. How's Hogwarts going for you and the Girls? I know you three sent me letters through Owl mail but what haven't you told me in letter form?"

Long story short, Ms. Keene is the only person besides our friend Robin Snyder, the Professor, Mojo and HIM who know about Hogwarts.

"Britain's awesome, Ms. Keene. Hogwarts is as amazing as ever and we all passed our OWL's with Blossom, Hermione, Subha and Bailey pulling the highest marks. The NEWT classes are crazy and the professors are literally driving us mad with homework now, especially McGonagall...and there's this village near Hogwarts called Hogsmade and it's the most amazing place you'll ever visit! Also..." I paused as I thought about whether I should really tell her about the war. In the end, I realized that I needed to talk to someone besides Boomer and my sisters about this. "Also...the...um...wizarding world is not doing so hot right now..."

Ms. Keene tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I told her about the Tournament and what happened to Harry during the third task, how Cedric Diggory was murdered, Voldemort coming back, the Ministry of Magic not believing Harry's claims, Toadface Umbridge, the DA and everything that had happened to that point. Ms. Keene listened attentively to every word, getting more shocked by every detail.

After I finished, Ms. Keene was frozen in her seat, rendered completely speechless. "Oh my god...Bubbles...what..."

I shrugged and confirmed shakily, "Yeah. Things...aren't looking good right now. And it's not like me, Blossom and Buttercup can go swooping down to save the day anymore. Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't people we can find, beat up and send to jail, or in this case, Azkaban."

"Wizards and normal people alike are getting killed...it looks like no one is safe..."

"That's one of the main reasons why we were reluctant to visit Townsville. We didn't want the Professor to become a target. Subha and Sakura are already targeted as is..."

"But even if that was the case Bubbles, we can't prevent you three from- "

"There is no chance of survival for any of us, Ms. Keene. However, there is always hope. Our headmaster once said that happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn off the light. And I have a feeling that he's right. We're fighting for the one thing that matters the most. The one that shines the most in the midst of the darkness. I mean, that should count for something...right?"

Ms. Keene smiled. "Yes, hun. It sure does." She put her hands on mine and added, "Just make sure that the next time you visit Townsville, we don't see you three in a graveyard."

I nodded and wiped some tears at the corner of my eyes. "Yeah, we'll try to come back alive."

After that visit, I felt refreshed and actually calmer than I had been in months. Huh. Turns out that the visit was the one thing I needed. Ever since Voldemort came back, everybody has been sent into a state of panic. Princess attacking Subha, Ginny and Sakura during Christmas Break last year was bad enough, with her joining forces with the Death Eaters and everything. This summer for Subha (according to Blossom) apparently turned out for the worse. I hadn't even realized that I been sent into that panic as well until I visited Pokey Oaks. I was coming out of the building when I saw Boomer waiting out for me, sitting on the snow-covered sidewalk.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?"

Boomer jumped. He turned around and saw me standing right above him. "Hey, cupcakes. Looks like I got caught, huh?"

I crossed my arms as I sat down beside him. "Yup."

Boomer laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. But then he took another glance at me and took my hand. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't know anymore. How the hell are we going to keep this from the Professor?"

Boomer was silent. He then replied a minute later, "We can't. It's simple as that. He's going to find out sooner or later. The best thing we can do is wait and see if he'll still let you three go back to Hogwarts."

"What about Mojo and HIM?" Pulling my head up, I stared at him for an answer. "What are they saying, seeing as they already know about it?"

He shrugged. "The both of them are saying that they prefer us to stay back in Townsville but also said that we can do whatever we think is right."

I blinked. "Wow. Never though that they would be the easy-going parents."

"They aren't. But I think that they both eventually realized that they can only control us so much. We're not their bloody puppets, even if they are the ones who created us. Hell, they even admitted it themselves."

"I guess. But even if that was the case, I can see that they do care for your safety." I stood up as I added, "Come on. Let's go and get some hot chocolate. It'll make the both of us feel better."

Boomer stood up as well. "With light blue marshmallows?

I giggled. He can still be so naïve at times. I took both of his hands and leaned in close. "Yes, you can have blue marshmallows. It'll take a bit of enchanting to make them blue though."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "Alright. But I'm doing the color change this time."

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup's POV<em>

Well. This stunk more than Seamus Finnigan's burnt eyebrows. Four days after we arrive in Townsville and we're already screwed.

The reason why I say that is because the Professor found _The Daily Prophet _lying on the bed earlier one morning and yelled at me, Blossom and Bubbles for five minutes straight for not telling him about the war back in Britain.

Yeah, like we wanted to tell him that previously, Rita Skeeter used to write hurtful lies in that very paper and that Cornelius Fudge was knocked out of office and an even better truth, the torture and pain we went through last year when Umbridge was teaching at Hogwarts. Yeah, like we _definitely_ wanted to relive all that.

But the most astonishing thing I thought I saw all day, was that Bubbles didn't start crying and apologizing like she used to. Instead, she just looked rather distant and sighed as though she knew this was somewhat going to happen. She kinda shared the same look as Blossom these days, which was all the more shocking. What happened next was even more astonishing. Bubbles stood up and told the Professor that if it came down to an all out war, then she was going to fight no matter what. Blossom joined in and said that Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth and that nothing can hurt us there. Then I joined in and said that we had Dumbledore. Then the Professor countered with: "But what if that wasn't the case anymore?"

I'll be honest when I say that I sorta agreed with him. I didn't say anything but he had a point. It bothered me to even think about it. Hogwarts without Dumbledore? Send me out on the next broomstick to whoop Voldemort's butt ASAP. That's when Bubbles finally answered rather coldly, "If it ever comes down to that situation, we'll fight with our lives and probably die trying. If you can't accept that Professor, then I'm afraid that we have nothing else to talk about."

The room got so quiet that the sound of a pin drop could be heard. Blossom and I just stared at the two of them dumbfounded as she stormed out of the dining room. We then shared a look, realizing that Bubbles definitely matured over the past few years without us really noticing it. She always had a smile on her face that made it difficult to see whether she was really sad or truly happy. There's also the fact that she _never _argued with the Professor like that before. We couldn't blame her really, but dear god...she was the last person we expected an outburst from.

Anyway, later that afternoon, I went to visit our old neighbor and good friend, Robin Snyder. She grew out her hair like Bubbles did over the past few years. I told her about the argument Bubbles and the Professor had that morning, and updated her on the war.

"Oh my god!" Robin gasped as she put her hands to her mouth, "They destroyed the wand shop?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Everyone's still talking about it, because every witch and wizard in Britain got their wands at Ollivander's."

"Buttercup...how worse has it gotten?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I confirmed grimly as I got some popcorn from the bowl and continued, "The Dementors broke free from Azkaban and now there's like three Dementor attacks per week. Muggle families are getting murdered and some are even tortured to insanity. The only thing that's even running well in Diagon Alley, business wise, is Fred and George's Joke shop."

"Fred and George? The Weasley twins now have a joke shop?"

"Uh-huh. They actually have some really neat stuff there. Especially this..." I dug through my pockets to find that dark rock I had in my pockets. I felt the rock a few seconds later and pulled it out. "Here it is: Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. You throw it on the ground and only you can see your way out of it. Anybody surrounding you will be completely blind in the darkness until it clears up."

I gave it to Robin so that she can take a closer look at it.

"Wow," Robin said in awe, "this is really neat."

"I know right?"

"Oh, and how are your sisters doing?"

I shrugged. "Eh. More or less. Bubbles has been smiling a lot less these days and Blossom is...uh..."

"I know," Robin said sympathetically. "Both Brick and Blossom came by yesterday. Separately, that is," she added in response to my surprise.

"I'm not surprised about the fact that Blossom came by yesterday, I'm kinda shocked about Brick. How in the world- "

"I may have given him advice on how to deal with Princess when he was forced to date her," Robin confessed, laughing nervously. "And I may have been part of the reason of how he broke up with her."

I simply stared at her with awe. She may not have superpowers or magic, but the chick definitely knew how to deal with the Rowdyruff Boys and our out of whack personalities. I officially had to give Robin Snyder an award at that point. With that said...

"How...did you meet Brick and his brothers?"

"They were visiting during Summer Break two years ago when we met," Robin replied. "Boomer happened to recognize me through Bubbles' description but Brick and Butch had no clue who I was until Princess walked by, grabbed Brick by the shirt and pulled him back to her mansion."

I groaned. I swear to god, I'm going to murder Butch the next time he blanks out on people I'm talking about.

"He later found out through her that I was your neighbor and the three gave me a visit. According to Boomer at that time, he and Butch had to drag Brick here at first." She laughed at the memory as I imagined a fourteen year old Brick being dragged against his will to meet a person who was friends with Blossom.

"He later started to grudgingly accept the fact that he needed help with dealing with Princess," continued Robin, "and since no one knew her better than me and you three, he came by my house one day and asked me to help him. We eventually became good friends through that experience."

"Gezz," I trailed off, "And this was all in the course of one summer?"

Robin nodded. "Yup."

We were silent as the movie on-screen showed a dumb blonde getting chased by a dog (we were watching a comedy flick, don't ask.)

"Buttercup...will the six of you come back alive?" Robin looked at me with probably the most painful look in her eyes. "And I want you to be honest with me. Will you?"

I glanced back at her intensely. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to get her hopes up by saying that we will and sugar coat the harsh truth in the process but we could all use a little hope. I know I could.

"Robin...I really want to say yes but...you already know what's the answer. There's a slim chance that we might."

She sighed in response. "I guess I did. But it's just...you guys were my first friends when I moved here. You guys have always wanted to do the right thing but if it means that you're not gonna come back..."

"We're superheroes, Robin. Former or current, we all have that ability to do something for the Greater Good. With that said, when we were protecting Townsville, we constantly put our lives in danger to save the city and its citizens. Why should this be any different?"

"Because we all knew that you guys would come back!" Robin cried out. Tears slowly leaked out at the corner of her eyes. "We...we al-always knew..."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Exactly. All I'm asking is that you do the same for this situation."

Robin sniffed and nodded shakily. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled as my phone started ringing. I took it out and saw that it was a call from Blossom. The minute I answered it, Blossom's voice rang out loudly as she shouted, "Where the hell are you?!'

I put the phone from my ear as she screamed on the other end of the call. I did not want to end up deaf with my sister's yelling, thank you very much.

"Um, hi, hello?" I answered sarcastically, "Normal person speaking here. I'm at Robin's house, whadaya need?"

There was a click on the other line that indicated that Blossom hung up. I looked at my cell with confusion and concern. What in the world just happened? As if on cue, a minute or two later, a someone rung the doorbell. I followed Robin to the door and as she opened it, Blossom was standing impatiently in front of us.

"You need to get home _now_," Blossom said, glaring at me.

"What!? Blossom, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Blossom shook her head and said grimly, "Things have gotten worse between Bubbles and the Professor. The two of them just had a huge argument about whether we can go back to Hogwarts or not."

Oh god. This wasn't good.

"Oh no. Please tell me you neutralized the situation." I knew the answer wasn't gonna be yes, but I asked her anyway.

"Temporarily. But we need to find a way to make the two of them apologize and make amends before Christmas or otherwise it's going to be one ugly Christmas family dinner."

I waved goodbye to Robin as I raced over to our house with Blossom. I know that Blossom wanted those two to make amends by Christmas. But the thing is, I had a feeling that whether we get them to be civil towards each other by then or not, the next few days are going to get ugly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys! Like I said, it's a three parter, so part 2 is in the works. **_


	2. Back in Townsville: Part 2

_**A/N: Well hello, peeps! (Yeah, cheesy, I know.) Anyway, like I said before, part 2 is the Boys' POV. You won't believe what happens at the end. MUWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville: Part 2<strong>

_Brick's POV_

You know, there was once a cool, awesome but selfish jerk that used to be called my personality. And while I don't wish for that back, I do wish that I can get rid of the mood that I'm currently in. It's been around seven days after we arrived in Townsville and Blossom still hasn't talked to me. At the airport, it sounded like she was going to tell me something but Butch just _had_ to interrupt.

According to Boomer, things are not looking good at the Powerpuff household. Bubbles and the Professor got into a huge argument about going back to Hogwarts and now they're not even speaking to each other. Buttercup asked Boomer to talk some sense into his girlfriend but he said that he's trying everything that he could without her getting mad at him. She then told us that Blossom wanted to solve this by Christmas but I kinda had the same opinion as Buttercup did: Things were going to get ugly.

I sighed as I got up from the couch to reread _The Daily Prophet_. Honestly...it only seemed like a year ago when nobody believed Harry when he said that Voldemort was back. Hell, that _was _a year back. Now the Ministry is practically trying to make him their poster boy. It's sickening. As I was reading the paper, Mojo came in the living room with a huge ray gun.

"Mojo," I asked curiously, "what the hell are you doing?"

Mojo jumped and then tripped on the tripod of the ray gun. He groaned in pain as he got up and faced me. Arms crossed, I started glaring at him suspiciously. "What do you have there, Mojo?"

"That's none of your business," he replied quickly. "Go-go do your homework!"

Glowering at him, I countered, "I'm not a three year old Mojo." I pointed at the ray. "What does the ray do?"

Mojo started to sweat like crazy. "Um...er...It's...uh..."

"It's a memory ray gun," said Butch, who came into the living room wearing a jacket and gloves, ready to go out. "He intends to use it on Bubbles and the Professor so everything can be solved by Christmas like Blossom wanted."

Mojo sent death stares at Butch as my slack-jawed face went back and forth between them like a tennis match. They weren't serious, were they? First off, Boomer would murder them. Bubbles getting her memory wiped clean is the last thing that he wants. Second, I highly doubted that Blossom would approve of this.

"Um...you both know that's like, the last thing Boomer wants, right?!"

"Oh, I know alright," said Butch, "But I'm not sure if Buttercup and Mojo are on the same page."

"You guys have officially gone crazy," I scowled.

"You're the one to talk, lover boy," Butch retorted sarcastically.

I ignored his jab as I shot back furiously, "Even you know that wiping their memories won't solve anything, ya idiot! It'll only delay the bloody situation!"

"FINE!" Mojo suddenly bellowed, making me and Butch jump into the air screaming our lungs out.

"Mojo, what the hell was that for?!" shouted Butch.

Mojo raised his hands, signaling truce. "Fine. I won't used the machine. However, if Buttercup still wants me to use it, I'll have no choice."

I got up and gave Mojo a confused look. The Powerpuff Girls asking Mojo for help for anything was pretty surprising itself. Their fighting days may be over, but the three of them still had some leftover antagonism towards Mojo.

"Wait," said Butch, "Buttercup came to you for help. You, of all people?"

"The Powerpuff Girls have come to me for help more than you think," Mojo replied as he rolled the ray gun back into the attic. "That is, whenever I wasn't trying to take over Townsville."

Butch and I glanced at each other in shock. It's official. The Girls have way more history with Mojo than we originally thought. Boomer then entered the scene just seconds after Mojo shut the attic door behind him. He was also in a jacket, possibly going to see Bubbles. "Hey guys," he said absentmindedly, as his entire focus was texting on his cell, "I'm going over to-" He paused as he pulled the screen close to him and gave a worried expression in the process. Putting the phone back into his pocket, he said, "On second thought, I'll be over at the Koffee Cafe with Bubbles if you need me."

Boomer ran over to the door but before closing it behind him, he added, "Oh by the way, I heard the discussion about the memory ray. If Mojo uses it, I tell Blossom." He glared at me and Butch, looking for an answer. "Understood?"

We nodded slowly. Boomer, looking satisfied with our response, slamed the door. We stood there stunned for minute or two as we saw him fly over to the cafe through the window.

"Gezz," Butch finally commented as he scratched the back of his head, "Since when did he get so bossy?"

I shrugged. "Eh. I really don't care about that anymore. And besides, can you really blame him? It's Bubbles we're talking about here..."

"Well, whatever. Anyway, what do you think Boomer saw on his cell?"

I made a face at him as I sat back down on the couch. "What are you talking about?"

"No...just...gah, never mind."

"Butch, just tell- "

"Brick." Butch's tone was dead serious. "It's fine. Let's leave it."

I gave him a grumpy look. How the hell was I supposed to leave it when he didn't even say anything? Returning Butch's serious glare, I said, "Shoot, Butch. _Now._"

Butch sighed. "I was thinking that...maybe Princess had to-"

And that's when I heard enough. I so didn't want to hear about Princess Morbucks. That lunatic was history to me and that was _before_ Blossom and I even started warming up to each other. I got up and started to head towards my bedroom. Butch, in the meantime, followed me and continued, "Hey, you asked for it. And I'm telling you what's on my mind."

I faced him with annoyance. "Butch, I didn't expect you to mention Princess."

"Dude, this concerns the Girls! You heard what Buttercup said: Bubbles has never gotten into an argument with the Professor, like ever."

"Oh, what do you expect me to believe? That Princess planted the bloody newspaper on their bed, lying there for the Professor to find it?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but I was wondering whether Princess somehow got a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and gave it to the Professor."

I paused for a second as Butch said that. That was actually a good theory. What if she did get her hands on a copy of the wretched newspaper? The question now, was _where_ and _when_.

"Not a bad theory. But we should asked ourselves this: when did she get her hands on one? And second, we should also consider that the Professor wouldn't lie to the Girls."

"The question of _when _is already answered," Butch confirmed. "She must have gotten it when she attacked Subha, Ginny and Sakura after Diggory died...but I think that we should head over to the Girls' house. Like now."

I nodded as I got my jacket and my good ol' lucky hat. The Professor wouldn't just lie to the Girls about where he got paper...would he?

* * *

><p><em>Boomer's POV<em>

"I'm gonna kill that Morbucks! The one time we come back to visit, and that selfish, jealous brat tries to ruin _everything!"_

I held Bubbles' hand sympathetically as I tried to calm her down. She has been moody and angry a lot lately and it had definitely intensified the minute she had that argument with the Professor.

And trust me when I say, an angry Bubbles is the last thing you want on your bad side. I may not have gotten that hint when we were five, but I definitely learned from that experience.

"Bubbles...look, I know that this seems illogical but please don't start acting unreaso-"

"Why would anything seem logical when Princess is involved?!" she screamed, her voice going an octave higher. "And who's the one being unreasonable?!"

I sighed in defeat. As much as I wished for Bubbles to calm down right now, I had to agree with her. And no, it's not because I didn't want to get on Bubbles' bad side, but rather that Princess Morbucks being logical at all is something to laugh at.

Well, how Bubbles ended up as a verbal screaming microphone has to do with the fact that Princess might have something to do with the Professor finding_ The Daily Prophet. _Right before I left the house, I got a text from Buttercup saying that the Professor is not telling them exactly _how_ he found the newspaper, seeing as they weren't dumb enough to leave it lying on their bed for everybody to see. But with Bubbles getting more frustrated by each passing day, (who went ballistic in the process and ended up here at the cafe fuming) this only added to the already existing tension between the two. When I mentioned the attack that happened last Christmas...well...that leads to why Bubbles was screaming like a demon. But after that outburst, she seemed to calm down, although her breathing was very hard and shallow after yelling so much. In her times of angry outbursts, she kinda reminded me of Buttercup and Brick at the same time.

"Okay...okay...I'm calm...I am calm, right?" Bubbles' started to slow her breathing down to normal.

"Gezz, Bubbles...I never seen you like this..." I trailed off. I asked the waiter to get a glass of water and Bubbles took it in one gulp when it came to our table. I looked around to find that no one, _not one single person_ was looking in our direction. Which was surprising because by the way Bubbles was yelling, I expected at least one or two heads looking in our direction. Bubbles, who seemed to sense my thoughts, said broodingly, "Everybody in Townsville knows that Princess is loco. Loony in the head. But most of all, a spoiled brat. Anyone found complaining about her is not something to surprised about in Townsville. Especially us, since the main reason why she hates us is because we didn't let her become a Powerpuff Girl."

I gave her questioning look. "Hang on. This resembles the day me, Brick and Butch met Morbucks."

"Oh yeah," she said nostalgically. "We were fighting back then, weren't we?"

"Oh, the good ol' days." We laughed, the tension evaporating slightly. "Anyway, after she sent you flying for some reason, she asked us to let her join. Brick, of course, rejected her."

"Well, then that would explain why Blossom, Buttercup and I found her crying."

I laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, yeah. But what I don't get is why she's hell bent on getting attention. I mean, considering her reputation, it's not a good idea."

Bubbles shrugged. "None of us actually know. From the looks of it though, Subha, Ginny and Sakura seem to have found a lead as to why but even then, they got the info from someone named Eriol Hiragiizawa. Something about her mom, I don't really know..."

I took a sip of my hot chocolate as I said, "But I heard that the guy is pretty credible. Sakura has apparently known him for a while, so I guess we can trust him."

"Yeah, but how in the world did he find out about Princess' past? Like, no normal person knows about it."

"But we have to remind ourselves that he's not normal, even by wizarding standards. Sakura said that herself."

"Hmm. Good point."

We were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company and drinking our mochas. A few minutes later, she asked, "Do you think that I should apologize to the Professor? I mean, he was only trying to protect us. I think I may have acted a little rashly about this entire thing."

I may have been calm on the outside but my insides were having a little party. _Thank god she came back to her senses._ At least now Mojo doesn't have to use that memory ray. Even if it came to that, I wouldn't have let him to begin with.

"I think you have to, Bubbles," I said honestly. "You don't exactly want to go back to Hogwarts on bad terms, would you? Nor would you want to have Mojo use the memory ray."

Bubbles sighed. "I guess you're right. Christmas is nearby so holding grudges may not be a good idea. And besides, there are ways that we can talk about this, diplomatically." She then paused and looked at me quizzically. "Wait, Mojo was gonna use a memory ray?"

"I would have stopped him if it came to that. Don't worry about it. All you need to do is apologize. Got it?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes and nodded. She then stood up and walked a few steps before turning around and asking, "Can you come with me?"

I nodded. As I got near her, she gave me the most radiant smile in months. I haven't really seen her give a genuinely happy smile for a while now.

We were a few minutes away from the cafe when I said, "Hey Bubbles?"

She looked up at me as snow started to fall. "What is it?"

"Keep wearing that smile. It looks good on you."

Tears came out at the corner of her eyes as she took my hand. "I'll make sure of that. I'm gonna need it anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Butch's POV<em>

"Butch, are you sure about this?"

I sighed as I looked at my brother. "Brick, you're being a nervous wreck right now. Normally, you're the one who would tell Boomer to straighten up and act cool."

"I know!" Brick put his hands on his head as he shook it back and forth. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

I stopped as we reached the footpath of the Girls' house. Next door was Robin Snyder's. We came here to ask the Professor about how he found the newspaper but I really don't know what his answer is gonna be. Eh, better safe than sorry. Besides, I honestly would have come alone but Buttercup and I planned on having Blossom and Brick not act like bloody dimwits, actually confess and talk. And in my not-so-humble opinion, I think that we were making better progress than Bubbles and Boomer.

"You're just worried about seeing Blossom again," I outright told him.

"We're not here to ask the Professor about the newspaper, are we?"

"I am. You're here to stop being a moron who can't even talk to the girl who already knows that you're in love with her."

Chagrined, Brick sent firey death glares at me. Man, I have been getting those from Brick and Mojo a lot lately. As if on cue, rescue in the form of Robin approched us. "Hey guys," asked Robin. "What you guys doing here?"

"We came here to talk to the Professor."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "About the newspaper?"

"Hold the phone. You already- "

"Buttercup's been ranting about it for an hour. She just went home five minutes before you came here."

"Oh." Silence was prominent for a few minutes. But that's also when an idea popped into my head. "Robin, can you do me a favor?"

Robin shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Pulling Brick by the hood, I said, "Can you talk some sense into this nitwit for me?"

"Butch, are you mad?!" he whispered.

"Like I said, Brick," I countered, "I brought you here because of Blossom. I can ask the Professor myself."

And with a grumpy expression, Brick let Robin drag him to her house. At least now I can go help Buttercup without the moron making me tear my hair our.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come, you know."<p>

I was in the Girls' house, waiting with Buttercup for the Professor to appear from his lab. Just thinking about the time me and Brick were led into a trap here by Bubbles unwittingly sent me into a state of nostalgia. I felt sorry about the fact that we made her eat a...nope, not gonna say it. It was too gross, even for me. Then again, we thought she was Boomer. Damm, she fooled us good.

"Gee, thanks Buttercup." I responded sarcastically. "I feel so wanted."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I'm joking, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, where's Brick? I thought he was coming with you."

"We saw Robin a few minutes ago and I asked her to talk some sense into him."

"Fair enough. I'm still shocked that you guys are friends with her."

I shrugged in response. "A chance encounter can do a lot for a friendship."

"Hmm. True."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Bubbles and...

"Boomer?" I stood up. "What are you doing here?

Boomer scrutinized me. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, have any of you seen the Professor?" asked Bubbles.

I pointed to the lab. "He's in there. I wouldn't sweat it though. We've been waiting here for thirty minutes."

Bubbles sighed and plopped down on an armchair beside Buttercup. "I guess I can wait as well."

"Bubbles, please don't tell me that another argument is gonna erupt between you and the Professor," Buttercup said uneasily. "You honestly want to shrink our chances of going back to Hogwarts?"

Bubbles looked annoyed. "Of course not! I came back here to apologize!"

Our eyes widended as we directed them at Boomer. He actually managed to bring her back to her senses?!

Boomer, looking uncomfortable, said, "Guys, I didn't do anything. She came to this decision without me helping her."

"But you did help- " Bubbles got cut off when Professor entered the room. Thank god. Buttercup and I were nearly going to gag if those two started to get lovey-dovey.

"Bubbles?" exclaimed the Professor, "What are you-"

Bubbles stood up and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you're only worried about us. But think of this another way: when we were protecting Townsville, we always put ourselves in danger. Why should this be any different?"

The Professoer's face was unreadable, but that may have been due to the fact that he was wearing safety goggles. Taking them off, he said emotionally, "Oh, Bubbles. I think I'm the one who should be sorry. I mean, I don't think I realized that the three of you have grown up. Especially you, Bubbles. I..."

"It's okay, Professor," she said gently. "Christmas is three-four days away, so holding grudges may not be such a a good idea."

"Glad you finally got that through both of your brains," muttered Buttercup. She crossed her arms as she asked, "Where the hell is Blossom?"

Just then, a ring rang through the room. We all took out our phones to see if we got anything. What we all saw was a voicemail from none other than Princess Morbucks. The voicemail said:

_I have Robin Snyder under hostage. This is going to be fun as I see Brick and Know-It-All Blossom get through my death traps...opps! They just got caught in one!_

Everybody was dead silent as we heard screams that must have been Blossom and Brick shouting in surprise. The call went dead as I glared at Buttercup. "Did _that _answer you question, you nincompoop?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Come on!" Bubbles cried out. "Let's go! We can't start fighting amongst each other."

"But we weren't-" Buttercup and I tried to protest but Boomer cut us off.

"LET'S GO!" he bellowed.

With that, we flew off over to the Morbucks mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I told you didn't I? XD**_

_**Part 2 is done! Now, onward to part 3, cause its going to be one hell of a chapter to write...XDXDXD**_

_**See you!**_


End file.
